


Idiosincracy

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Well, it’s not like I don’t feel like... I’ve just finished my lunch, Hikka. It’s not a good idea to have a swim now. Maybe later.”





	Idiosincracy

“Well, it’s not like I don’t feel like... I’ve just finished my lunch, Hikka. It’s not a good idea to have a swim now. Maybe later.”

Yuya was trying to beat around the bush, Hikaru could clearly see it.

They had been in Chiba since that morning, and his boyfriend still refused to go into the sea, with no good reasons, only silly excuses.

He raised an eyebrow, looking straight at him.

“Can’t you just tell me what your problem is, Yuu?” he asked, starting to get annoyed by his boyfriend behaviour. “It’d be much more simple if you say it to me. Then I promise I won’t ask you again to get into the sea with me. I’ll let you stay on the beach all day long.”

He had hoped that under these circumstances Yuya would have given up, but it turned out that he was wrong.

The elder seemed to be thinking about it, but then he shook his head.

“No, ok. There’s... there’s no problem. I can have a swim, why not.” he said, far from being sincere.

Hikaru was about to reply, but then he just shut up.

If he preferred to keep silent about whatever was bothering him, it was okay.

He would have seen what was going to happen.

They took a few steps into the water, and he could clearly see how nervous Takaki was.  

“Yuya, are you sure everything is ok?” he asked, but he didn’t get much more as a reply than a nod.

They kept walking, and it was then that his boyfriend seemed to be startled, and he jumped towards him, putting his arms around his neck.

“Ah, how gross! Send them away Hikka, send them away!” he screamed before he could even realize what he was doing.

Yaotome widened his eyes in surprise, looking at the place where Yuya was standing just a second before, and then he understood.

He started laughing, tough he didn’t let his boyfriend go.

“Is this the problem?” he asked, pointing at the water.

Yuya was completely embarrassed, but still he didn’t loosen the grip on Hikaru’s neck.

“I hate them.” he whispered, finally putting his feet back in the water, carefully.

Hikaru knelt down, cupping his hands and then taking them out of the water.

“Look” he said. “It’s so tiny... how could you even be afraid of something like it?” he said, before releasing the little fish he had caught in his hands.

Yuya frowned, shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t know. It’s just... I hate them. I think they’re disgusting, I can’t help it.” he said, looking almost sad about having to make this confession to him.

Hikaru sighed, shaking his head.

“Do you want to go back to the beach?” he asked, and the other nodded.

“You can stay. I’ll go alone, it’s not a problem.”

Hikaru laughed, and followed him.

“As opposite to you, I kinda like fishes. But...” he got closer to him, slightly kissing his lips. “I came here to stay with you, not with them” he said, and then he took his hands, leading him towards the beach.

He was never going to say it but... he found Yuya totally adorable when he was so childish.

It was one of those things which had made him fall in love with him.

 


End file.
